A Jedi Wedding
by Anarexia Streetwalker
Summary: Sequel to The Skywalker DestinyDynasty. 3 years later, the family has been very happy. Luke and his love, former 'youngling' Kyrie are planning the first ever marriage of 2 Jedi, raising questions about the order, and double force sensitive children.


A** Jedi Wedding**

**a sequel to the Skywalker Dynasty(Destiny)**

The sunset was blazing orange behind the buildings of Coruscant, and Padme was still not home from her day at the senate. As the most trusted confidant of Chancellor Motma, her duties often took longer than she would like. It was an important job, but she longed to spend more time with her family She had almost lost them forever. Anakin couldn't help but laugh as he followed three year old Anamae out onto the balcony of their home overlooking the city. She was so like Padme, and so like him, a head of golden curls, gentle features, and so mischevious. He could see so much of them both in her, and was so happy to get the chance to watch her grow up- something he had missed with Luke and Leia while he was Darth Vader. Anamae turned to her father and gave the slyist little grin. He laughed. "Okay for you, stay away from the edge." He and Padme had both always been afraid she'd fall, or be sucked off of it in the wind if she got near the edge. She had never done this so far, but they were always concerned. "Anamae, don't you want to come back inside and play with your toys?"

"Uh uh, Daddy! Show me Mommy!"

He picked her up and pointed out the senate building on the skyline. "When's she comin back?"

"As soon as she can, I promise. She wants to come I know that."

"Bad ol' people keeping her away from us!"

Anakin laughed. "I agree. I don't like politicians."

"Not even Mommy?"

"Well, maybe just your Mommy. And maybe two or three. Maybe not."

"Does that include me?"Came a voice from inside the house. It was Leia, heavy with the twins she was carrying, bracing her back with her hand as ahe walked.

Anakin turned to his other daughter.

"Why of course, my dear! You know I always admired your spunk."

Staring at him now, she found it very hard to believe he was ever the Darth Vader who'd been so cruel to her. She looked upon him now, so healthy and quite handsome, his golden curls, his youthful face, his beautiful blue eyes full of love and admiration for her. She could hardly believe she had her father, her real father, and things were so good.

"EEE!" came a scream from the balcony. Oh, no, they had turned their backs on little Anamae for a minute and she had climbed up on the stone bannnisters and slipped down!

"Oh no!" they screamed together as they made their way to the edge. She was caught on something by her dresstail only. She looked up with her big blue pleading eyes, her curls blowing in the wind. "Help me Daddy, Sissy!" she said in a gasping voice. Leia was in no shape for maneuvers, but stood in full support as Anakin reached over to try to grab her. She was just out of reach. In a way, it brought to mind Bespin, when he reached out his hand to Luke. He hoped she didn't fall like he did, for there was nothing beneath but a long way down to a certain end. Hearts raced and adrenaline flowed strongly. After all Anakin had been through, he wasn't sure what to do. Go down after her? Try to leviate her? What if she fell anyway? No, he couldn't let that happen. He heard the dress rip as she tumbled upside down.

"Oh, Father!" Leia cried, turning her head. "We have to save her! I'll go downstairs and try to get out the other window..."

"In your condition you'd never be able to, even with all the new Jedi moves Luke has taught you. I will not lose you both! I won't lose either of you!"

Anakin leaned over the edge, the wind whipping him rather hard as well, and reached calmly for her, trying to concentrate the force into his hands to lift her. It was hard as emoitonal as he was, but all of his training and experience would surely come through. His personal feelings had made it more difficult. If this had been a stranger, he'd have had her by now, he thought. No need to think this way, he had to get to Anamae! She was kicking and screaming desperately now.

"No, baby, you have stay still or you'll break loose! Hold on, Daddys coming!"

With one more scream and struggling kick, Anamae Skywalker broke loose and fell. Her screams were muffled as she was carried outward on the wind of the high balcony. "NOOOOOOO!" Anakin screamed as he looked down, no longer able to locate her with his eyes or his feelings. Leia came back to his side as quickly as she could.

"Father, no, she can't be..oh Anamae!" She tried to console her own grief in her father's chest, but he turned away.

"it's all my fault! Padme trusted me! Just when we think everything is finally going to be okay..." He cried as his heart was breaking. Leia cried too, and hugged him.

"There has to be a way to find where she went." Leia muttered.

"You know when we find her, she's not going to be...alive.."

They both broke down and cried again at the thought of her poor helpless little body and what would become of it, and if she felt any pain when she hit where she landed. It was beyond painful.

"Father, can you feel her life force?"

"I don't want to try. I know it will be cold, ..."

A familiar but not often heard voice resonated from behind them.

"Still losing things, eh, Anakin?" It was Obi-Wan's force spirit. Anakin and Leia turned to look at him, and were overjoyed to see he had little Anamae at his side!

"Anamae!" Leia squealed as she waddled over to hug her little sister.

"It was so scary! I not go near that edge no more, Daddy's right!"

Anakin bent down and picked her up and hugged her so tight and spun her around in his arms. "Oh baby, we thought we lost you."

"You're welcome." Obi-Wan deadpanned.

Both Leia and Anakin turned and smiled at him. "Thank you, we are most grateful."

"There can never be any rest or peace for me even as a spirit, if I must continue to be your guardian."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Don't be. I honestly think I'd miss it."

Anakin tried to hold back his laugh. "You are going to be here for the wedding, aren't you?" He asked him.

In addition to the birth of Leia's twins being very close, Luke's wedding to Kyrie, the former youngling he'd met after their rescue and became close to during the battle for Coruscant and the retaking of the Jedi temple, was about to take place. This was going to be the very first wedding between two Jedi knights, something forbidden in the old order, so the whole situation was unprecidented. Everyone was going to have to see how it all unfolded. This was different than even Anakin and Padme's love. The love of two Jedi, one that was special, unique and bonded by the force itself. What was to come, no one yet knew.

"A Jedi wedding, imagine that. Luke is a good Jedi, and Kyrie impresses me too. I will be there, for the children, and for you."

"Thank you, Master. In...whatever form, I will be honored."

Obi Wan nodded, and began to fade out.

"Oh no you don't, not without a big thank you!" Leia called out, and she did the closest thing she could to a hug on a ghost. Anamae smiled up at him. "Thank you Uncle Obi Wan."

""She can see me, has been able to for a long time. The force is strong with her, Anakin. When I was rescuing her, I could sense with only a little more training, she could have saved herself."

"Luke will train her well when the time comes." Leia smiled. "He's having his burden me, but Anamae will make up for it."

"I must be going for now." The spirit spoke.

"Thank you again." Anakin said, raising one hand in the air, hugging Anamae with the other.

Obi Wan smiled and faded out.

When he was gone, Anakin stood for a moment staring at the spot where he'd been. He then picked up Anamae and held her close, knowing how lucky he was to still have her. The sound of the opening door broke his reflection, and he looked up to see Padme coming home from the Senate. She walked across the room and hugged Anakin with Anamae in his arms. "So, another uneventful day?"

Leia choked a cough as she laughed. Should they even tell her? What would you do if your mother asked you? Anakin hugged Padme just as tightly, knowing he was also very lucky to have her as well.

The telecommunicator beeped, and everyone turned to see Luke's face materialize as he spoke. "The mission's over. The trouble on Tatooine is over for good, Kyrie and I are on our way home. Get ready for a Jedi wedding."


End file.
